iInternet Love
by seddielovesham
Summary: There's a new Ridgeway social dating website. What happens when Carly drags Sam along? Will Sam find love? Or a familiar dork?
1. I Internet Love Intro

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. **

Sam's POV

"Come on Sam! Please!" Carly pleaded.

"No!" I shouted.

Carly has been trying to convince me to go on this website that Ted, or I mean Principal Franklin made. It's some dating website where you go and take this test, and I know one thing that even though it's not a real test, it's still a test, and I hate tests! It's a compatibility test, and then once you get that, then apparently you end up with your match, which is also from Ridgeway, and then your in love! Until, they end up dating your best friend. Yeah, I'm not really a romantic like Carly. (girlie-voice) That all happy endings do come true!

"Come on Sam. Just make an account and then answer all questions"

"How many are there?"

"Sixty-seven"

"What!" I shouted. "There's no way in hell I'm going to answer all those questions!"

"Sam..." Carly signed.

"Fine. For you, I will"

"Thanks!" She exclaims, and goes over to the kitchen.

* * *

_Question: 36) If you found a tiger, sick, stranded on the street. What would you do? _

"What did of question is that?" I ask to Carly, whose sitting next to me, bored outta her mind.

"Just pick an option" She yawns.

_A) Pick it up, and take it home._ Hell no!

_B) Leave it alone! _Maybe...

_C) Call animal control, and let them take care of it._ Letting all other people do work for me! Yes! I clicked the third option.

* * *

_Question: 42) If your date picked you up in a crappy car. What would you do? _

_A) Break up with them! _

_B) Make them buy a new car. _

_C) All the above. _

I clicked B. Man! Will this test ever end?

* * *

_Question 49) You catch your partner flirting with another girl. What's your reaction?_

_A) That (insert bad name here)! _

_B)Their probably just friends! I don't care! _

_C)I'm gonna kill him, and feed him to my cat! Ha!HA!_

"Are you done Sam?" Carly asks as she descends down the stairs, her hair wet. She's been in the shower for an hour or so.

"No. I'm just on the computer to watch a cat fall in a swimming pool on splashface!_" _

"Hey! That's a good video" Carly defended. "Then the part where the cat tries to get up, but it can't. It's amusing to watch."

"Yeah. Whatever floats your boat, or incase for you, whatever floats a cat."

She giggled, and went over to living room to watch some television.

* * *

_Question 56) If you feel in love with a person complete opposite. Would you be cool with it? _

_A) No _

_B) Yes_

_C) I don't know _

I looked around for Carly, and then see her fast asleep on the couch. I go back to the computer, and press option B.

* * *

_Question 67) Do you love someone at this very moment? _

_A) Yes _

_B) No _

I clicked on the first option on there, and then another question popped out. _Type his/her's initials._ Well, it was more like a command then a question. Then I go over and type the initials: _FB_

**Peace Love Seddie **_  
_


	2. Realtionship Here I Come!

**Hope you will like this. i do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. **

Freddie's POV

I was at my computer, staring at the screen as the test was moving to it's last question. Gibby told me, or better yet badgered me to go on this site. He said that there might be alot of hot chicks for me. I don't think a hot girl can be with me, but then I thought about how Gibby's with Tasha, and I reconsidered that thought. My mom went to the pharmacy to get me some more anti tick lotion. I thought when my mom promised that she would be a little less over protective of me that things would change, but now things are back to normal.

Anyway the question finally popped up.

_Question 67) Do you love someone at this very moment? _

_A) Yes _

_B) No _

I clicked on the first one, and it made a bleep noise, and then something else popped up.

_Type his/her's initials._

Well that's not a question at all! And it says right here on top... one last question! I wanna give the person that came up with the site a piece of mind, but then I remembered the Principal Franklin came up with the site, and with no help from me, but from Shane. What is with the guy? I mean every since he came back eight months ago, all the girls want a piece of him, and of course Carly wanted him as well.

I remember asking Sam about why she didn't go chasing after him like Carly, and I remember her reply.

_"Just cause I used to like him doesn't mean I do now, and I'm into someone else now"_

I remember me trying to ask her who, but before I could, she left me. I then typed up: _Sp_. Anyway, after that I decided to go into the kitchen, and get some food while the results come up. 

_

* * *

_

_Nothing. Nothing._ _Nothing!_ There is no food in this fucking fridge! Curse my tongue! There was nothing in the fridge, except for cabbage, and some rotting bananas. What am I suppose to do with that? Make a salad, or use it as a weapon to rob a food store to get some real food.

Anyway, I go over to the freezer, and all there is is prune pops! I hate prune pops. I just try them for my mom, but once she leaves, I throw them out the window, praying some hobo would like them more then I would. Then I rinse my mouth out for fifteen minutes. That's how foul they are. I don't know how old people enjoy them.

I sigh at my starvation, and lack of food from the fridge and go back to my room.

_

* * *

_

_Techking: _

I don't know why I ever picked that username, but hey, no point in changing it.

_Your match is: _

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget: _

I laughed at the name, but it was pretty cool. I went over to the link for her profile, and read.

_Name: _Why the fuck do you wanna know?

_Age: _16

_Birthdate:_ April 17, 1994 **[I had to look this up! All for you!]**

_Birthplace: _Chicago, Illinois

_Hair color:_ Blond you weirdo!

_Eyes:_ Two! Oh you meant color... blue.

_Favorite Sport: _Boxing or anything violent.

_Friends:_ Well duh! I'm not some loser!

She seems really funny! I should message her back! Relationship here I come!

**I'm so excited for Friday! Your probably wondering why. Well, me and my cousins ,well mostly them, decided to have a CREDDIE V.S SEDDIE PIE FIGHT! That is the official title. Anyway, it's basically all the Seddie lovers that we know vs all the Creddie lovers that we know. It's basally just throwing away good pies at people from the opposing side.. I hope that no one films me, or else. If the even show it to my crush, or my parents, or someone who shouldn't see it, they're dead! I know my Seddie lovin' cousin will. She says that I keep pulling pranks on her. WHAT! It's so fun! XD**

**Random person: Peace Love Creddie_. _**

**_Me: What? (Goes over and throws pie) _**

**Random person: (sighs) Peace Love Seddie  
**

**Me: Now that's more like it!  
**


	3. Gotta Message The Dork!

**Hope you will like this. I do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. **

Sam's POV

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget: _

_Your match is: _

_Techking:_

I laughed at the name. What is he a dork? I went over to the link for his profile, and read.

_Name: _Unknown

_Age: _16

_Birthdate:_ February 4, 1994 **[I had to look this up for you all again!]**

_Birthplace:_ Seattle, Washington

_Hair color:_ Brown

_Eyes:_ Brown

_Favorite Sport: _Tennis, or swimming, or boxing.

_Friends:_ Yeah a few.

I liked his profile. At least he wasn't some psycho like that Nora chick. I'm really glad he's at least descent. I go over to the favorite's page, so I can see what else he's interested in.

_Movie:_ Galaxy Wars (all editions).

Okay, he finally lost my interest. I mean like his nickname, he is a dork. The only people I know that like that movie is Gibby. EWWWWW! If this is Gibby, then I'm going to go crazy as hell!

_Right or left handed:_ Left.** [When I was looking up his b-day, I found out he was left handed. XD] **

What kind of thing like that is deserved to be in the favorite's page. I don't know what idiot came up with- oh yeah! I forgot that Ted created this site.

_Languages:_ Italian, Spanish, French, English.

Well at least I know if we get stuck in a French, or Spanish speaking country he can back me up. That's a good thing, I guess.

"Hey that's cool!" Carly exclaimed. I didn't even know that she woke up from her nap.

"Whatever Carls. He's a big dork. Speaking of dorks, Where's Fredwierd?" I ask. I haven't seen him all day, he must be doing something geeky.

"I don't know. Why do you ask? Do you care about him?" She said with a giggle, and proceeded her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Like I'll ever care about him" I scuffed, and went on to reading the profile.

_Music:_ Rock.

_Food:_ Anything that my mom didn't cook.

_Book: _Comic books.

This guy sounds geeky, but sorta cool in the way. Like Freddie used to say "Cool is the new uncool". I never believed in that, but I now I might just believe in it. What am I waiting for? I gotta message this kid!

**Sorry if it's kinda short, but next chapter will be longer, and you'll get to see Sam's favorite's page. Until then...bye. **

**Peace Love Seddie **


	4. Meeting Spot

**Hope you will like this. I do not own icarly. Seddie rocks. It's been such a long time since I updated this, and I'm sorry. I was busy with my other stories, but that doesn't mean I don't love this story. Since I'm going to school tomorrow, I'd much rather make your day great, but my day is mayhem, trying to get ready for my first day.  
**

Freddie's POV

I clicked to the favorites page. I wanted to see what she liked, and if she had any interests that went with mine.

_Movie:_ Boogie Bear 3.

I laughed. It sounds like something Sam would say, but like Sam would be on this website. She has too much pride to go on her, and find her said 'soulmate'.

_Right or left handed:_ Who the fuck cares? **  
**

Well, at least I know that she's...a little rough around the edges.

_Languages:_ Italian, English.

She knows Italian. That's a good thing. Nobody I know knows Italian!

_Music:_ Rock.

_Food:_ Anything that can't eat me first.

_Book:_ Boogie Bear and The Penny Treasure.

Then my computer made a message bing, and I opened the message. It was from the girl.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget: _Hey! What up?

Techking: Not much. I really like your profile. You sound like a fun person.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ Yeah, and you sound really...intelligent.

Techking: You mean dorky. Right?

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ No. You're not as nearly dorky as my friend. You sound way better.

Techking: Oh. Well, that's great! I guess. You sound like a very pretty girl.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ Please. No one else thinks I'm pretty.

Techking: Well, maybe if I meet you, I'll tell you how you are pretty.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget: _No. I'd like it better if I don't see your face.

Techking: You're so funny! I like that. :)

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ :)

Techking: :D

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ I'd take that back. You are dorkier then my friend.

Techking: :(

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ But you're still cute though.

Techking: How can you tell? You never met me.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ Okay. How about we meet at the Groovy Smoothie around two tomorrow. You know where that's at?

Techking: Yeah. I go there all the time!

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget:_ Really? Me too!

Techking: Well then, I'll see you tomorrow.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget: _Cool. Bye.

Techking: Bye.

_Sisthechizanddon'tyouforget is signed off. _

I close my laptop, and sigh. Oh how life is good. I wonder how she'll look like, and if we might even get to be in a relationship. That would be awesome, but until tomorrow I have to keep my cool. Oh who cares? I'M SO EXCITED!

**So do you think Carly should figure it out? If so, review and tell how she should figure it out that it's Freddie who Sam will meet.  
**

**Peace Love Seddie **


	5. Going To The Groovy Smoothie

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.  
**

Freddie's POV

I button the last button of my blue collared button up shirt. Today was the day that I'm meeting my mystery internet lady. I'm feeling a bit nervous. What if she's spooky? Or what if she's Magic Malika? I try my best not to panic. It might be someone really nice and descent. I really don't care for how she looks, just as long as she isn't some crazy person like Nora, or someone like that. Nora's is prison, so I highly doubt that it could be her. I try to relax, taking nice easy breaths, but it's not calming my nerves.

I know that everything will be fine. Right? There's nothing wrong going to happen. My mom is gone. She went to a Aggressive Parenting Convention, so I have the whole house to myself. I know if she ever found out about this, then she would make me wear a vest, and fluff my hair. My hair is already dorky enough. I wonder what the girl would think of me? Would she think of me as a dork? Something un-attractive? I hope not. Anyway, I grab my car keys, and head out. I bought a car a few months back. My mom wasn't too pleased with that, but then again she is never pleased with anything I do. She freaks out even when I go to sleep. She thinks that I'll die in my sleep. She is one crazy lady, but then again I only have two years, and I'm off the college.

Anyway, I get inside my car, and turn on the ignition, and head out to the Groovy Smoothie. This better go well...

* * *

I finally arrive there, going inside. I take a breath, as I walk over to the counter, telling T-Bo to get me a Blueberry Blitz. I go to a table, and sit down, just waiting. What if she stands me up? What if she goes over here, but then some really hot guy starts talking to her, and she forgets all about me? Man I gotta stop being paranoid. I take a sip of my smoothie, and wait for her.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Sam, come on. You have to go on your date."Carly says, as she approaches the living room. I'm on the couch, watching some television. Nothing too un-ordinary.

"It's not a date." I gritted through my teeth."We're just meeting up."

"Well, you're ten minutes late. He's going to think you stood him up."

"Carly, you're going paranoid." I say, looking over at the television screen. The big MMA fight is on today, and I love it. Seeing people beat the living shit outta eachother.

"Sam." Carly sighs."You have to go."

"I'll go, when I wanna go."

"Sam!" She shouts, grabbing the remote from my grasp, turning off the television with it.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Not anymore you're not! You are marching upstairs, and you're going to shut up while I do your hair and wardrobe!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Oh. Well, I do have one, but if you want me to remove it..."

"Sam, this is no time for jokes!"

"Okay." I defend."I was just trying to lighten the mood. Since when did you become so angry over this?"

"I-I don't know. It's just that you haven't had the best of luck with guys..."

"Don't remind me." I mutter.

"But." She continued."I think that this guy can be the one, and I don't want you to screw it up by not showing up to meet him."

"Carly, I barely know the guy."

"And you never will, unless you let me help you, and you go and meet him."

* * *

"So, who do you think he is?" I ask to her. She just shrugs her shoulders. We were now upstairs, as she is going to start straightening my hair in her room.

"I don't know, but if you go to met this guy, I'll try to figure it out for you, and I'll text you saying the person's name. Okay?"

"Okay, but I have no choice anyway. Right? I know that you would've dragged me to meet him."

"You are...right." She says, getting back to the makeover."You'd better hurry Carls. I'm really going to be late."

"Don't worry. I've done this many times before. I can make you look good in about ten minutes, and then I can drive you there myself." This is going to be good. I hope he doesn't leave, or anything.

**Peace Love Seddie **


	6. Stuck In A Jam

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Freddie's POV

_Where is she? Where is she?_ I question. I knew this was too good to be true. It's been about fifteen minutes, and she hasn't shown up. Maybe she has shown up, but she can't find me. It is pretty packed in here, and there's at least twenty brown haired teenage boys in this very place. I try my best not to panic. I know that she'll arrive soon, and if she doesn't get her in fifteen minutes, I'm leaving. I take a sip of my smoothie, but sucking up air. I shout at T-Bo, telling him I want a Strawberry Splat, and I continue staring at the door, sighing.

I look over at the happy faces, the couples on dates. I sign once more. Where is she?

* * *

Sam's POV

"Come on Carly! Drive faster!" I shout at her.

"I'm trying Sam! But it's kinda hard when we're in a traffic jam!" Carly replies. Then we hear some dude yell from behind us, honking loudly.

"_*Honk!*_ YOU!" Carly shouted, honking at the guy."It's not our fault we're stuck here! You_ *honk!*_"

"I was honking because I recognize you! You're Carly Shay! Right?" He called back to us. Carly opens her car window, and shouts back."Yeah it's me! Why?"

"My kids love you!"

"Oh. That's nice." Carly says, and then rolls the window back up."Crazy People." She mutters. This was so unlike Carly. She's so nice and sweet, when she doesn't have road rage.

"Let's just get there, and get this stupid chiz meeting thing over with."

"Don't be so glum Sam, you might actually enjoy it."

"Yeah...right. Like I can enjoy being near a dork. I already have to be near Freddie, and I don't wanna be near this one either."

"Speaking of Freddie, I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, usually he would go over to your house, just to see you."

"Yeah, well he's changed. He's not the same thirteen year old as back then."

"Doesn't mean he still doesn't like you."

* * *

Carly's POV

_"Doesn't mean he still doesn't like you." _Sam's voice rang. But I did know that he doesn't like me. He told me a few weeks back.

_"Can we not talk about this?" Freddie asked._

_"No, we can't just not talk about it." I growled at him._

_"But my mom is waiting for me to-"_

_"I don't care." I cut him off."Are you in love?" He just stares at me. He's not going to answer. I can see it. He looks over at the table in the kitchen._

_"So." He starts."What was in that chicken pot pie? I know 'chicken' obviously, what other-"_

_"Are you in love or not?" I ask him. I'm hoping that it isn't me. I just think of him as a friend, and I hope all these years of me rejecting him can help him understand that._

_He sighs, and then speaks."Yes."_

_I sigh aswell."But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"_

_"I didn't say I was in love with you." I look over at him. I'm so confused. Who is he talking about then?_

"Carly. Carly." Sam calls to me, trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked dazed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just concentrating on the road." I lied. What if Freddie was the mystery dude? It would make sense. Crap! What? Why am I panicking? There is no way in hell that it's Freddie. It can be anybody out there. Right?

**Peace Love Seddie **


	7. What Does That Spell?

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Freddie's POV

That's it! It's been twenty-three minutes! I've been stood up. I knew it was too good to be true. No girl like that would be attracted to me. _Note to self, kill Gibby._ I thought. Gibby might have been able to get a hot, awesome girl like Tasha, but I don't have a chance. I should just go home... I try to get up from my seat, but something keeps me stuck there. I know that she wouldn't be here, but yet I can't leave. I'll just wait a few more minutes...

* * *

Sam's POV

"CARLY!" I shout, as she swerves the car.

"Sorry." She says."I made a wrong turn."

"You want me to drive. Because in the pace you're driving, I'm either going to... A. Die, or B. Not going to make it until Christmas!"

"Well sorrrrryyyyyy!" Carly taunted."I thought I was with Sam. NOT AN ELDERLY LADY!"

"Carly! Focus on the road! You're about to hit a stop sign!" I snap at her. We're never going to make it.

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Hey man. What's your deal?" T-Bo asked, as he gave me my seventeenth-eighteenth smoothie. I've already consumed too much to count, so eighteen is a pretty good educated guess.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been here for the past hour, just drinking smoothies in silence. Are you depressed or something?"

I sigh."No. It's just...I was suppose to meet this girl over the internet, and she didn't show up."

"Oh. Good for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked to him confused.

"Well, people on the internet are freaks. You never know who you're going to meet. Like this one time...my friends hooked me up on this internet dating site, and they paired me up with this girl, and I didn't know who she was!"

"So..."

"So, it turns out that when we met eachother for the first time...she was my cousin!"

"So, what happened after that?" I really don't want to listen to T-Bo's stupid story, but I'm bored as hell anyone, so why not?

"Oh." He said in a silent whisper."We made out."

"What! Gross!" I gag at the imagery of that. I've seen a picture of T-Bo's cousin before, and let's just say...YUCK! That and the fact that she's his cousin! DOUBLE YUCK!

"What? It's not that disgusting!"

"Dude, she's your cousin. C-O-U-S-I-N. What does that spell? Cousin!"

* * *

Sam's POV

"Finally." I sigh a sigh of relief once Carly pulled over to the parking lot of the Groovy Smoothie. Here goes nothing...I get outta the car, and make my way to the door.

* * *

Freddie's POV

After T-Bo told me that story about his cousin, I was in no mood to consume smoothies anymore. I went back to my seat, and sat down, looking at the table. Then I hear a bell, indicating that someone has entered the smoothie place. Maybe it's her...no._ Don't get carried away Benson. It's probably just another customer ordering a smoothie. It's probably some old guy._

"Hey dorkwad." I hear a familiar voice greet me. I look up to see Sam there, standing next to me.

**Peace Love Seddie **


	8. Who?

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Freddie's POV

"Sam?" I asked shocked."What are you doing here?" I looked over at her. She looks...good. Not that she doesn't look good always. It's just...nevermind.

"Oh...nothing. Just waiting." She says, looking down on her shoes. At least her converse hasn't changed. Her hair has been straightened, and she's wearing makeup! This must be good. She lost a bet. Yup, a bet for sure.

"For who? What?" I asked with curiosity. S_he's probably here to meet up with some crazed drug dealer. _I thought. I can't see why it would involve with her getting dressed up.

"Well, if you much know Freducation. I'm meeting someone here for a date." She said, smirking at me.

I laugh."You? Go on a date?"

She growls at me. My laughing stops."Why are you here Fredward? Trying to count up all the girls that will never date you?"

"No. I'm waiting for someone...a girl. And she's way too pretty for you to know her."

"Where did you find her?" She snickered."Spacebook?"

"No. I did meet her on the Internet though."Why am I telling her this! She doesn't care!

"Oh really. I met my guy there! He is sooooo cool!" Sam taunts."He can't compete with any other guy."

"Is that so." I smirked."Whose your guy? A serial killer?"

Before Sam could come up with a useful comeback, her phone rang.

* * *

Sam's POV

My phone rang. Who could be calling me? It's probably my mom wanting me to go home. Every since me and my mom went to therapy she is trying to be a good mother. She probably wants to know if I'm 'safe'. I look to see my Caller I.D. It's not my mom. It's Carly. Why could she be calling me for? She knows I'm meeting my said 'soulmate'. I groan, and answer the phone.

"What you want Shay?" I hissed."I'm kinda busy here." That's a complete lie. I'm still waiting for him. He stood me up, but I don't want Carly to know that.

_"Sam, is Freddie there with you?"_ Freddie? Why would she ask about Freddie? More importantly, why would she ask if he was here? With me? I look over to Freddie, whose sipping on a smoothie, engaged in the conversation. I get away from the table, far away. So he doesn't hear. I go to the far right table. The couple was eying me as I stood near them on the phone. They're trying to enjoy their date or whatever. Sucks for them.

"Freddie?" I ask."Why would you want Freddie?"

_"I-I...don't. I need to know if he's there or not."_

"Yeah..." I say confused."He's here." I hear her groan, and then mutter something low in the background. Something along the lines of 'I knew it.'

"You know what Carly?"

Silence. She didn't bother answering.

"Carly? What is it?"

_"I..." _She gasps_."I..."_

"You what? What's going on Carls? Are you in trouble or something?" I say worried. I turn around to see Freddie getting up frantically. I'm guessing he heard that. I put a hand up for Freddie. Telling him to stay in place. He sighs, and sits down. At least he understands my body language.

_"What?" _She shouts at me. Possibly forgetting we're on the phone_."No!"_

"Then, what's going on?"

_"I think I figured out who your date is."_

Inside was ecstatic, but outside I tried to play it cool."Who?"

She took a deep breath_."It's...Freddie."_

**Sorry to leave you at a** **cliffhanger****. Once again. I just thought it was an appropriate time to end the chapter. So what do you think? What will happen next? Will Sam leave? Find Out! At the next chapter! **

**Peace Love Seddie **


	9. Theory

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks.**

Sam's POV

_

* * *

__"Then, what's going on?"_

_"I think I figured out who your date is."_

_Inside was ecstatic, but outside I tried to play it cool."Who?"_

_She took a deep breath."It's...Freddie."_

_

* * *

_

"What?" I ask, angry at what Carly had told me."There's no way the dork is my date!" I'm so glad that Freddie has left to use the bathroom. I don't want him hearing this.

I hear a heavy sign in the background. I'm trying my best not to crush my phone in my hands as she speaks."Sam, I looked his profile up. He screams Freddie. Plus, Freddie's over there. Freddie would never be at the Groovy Smoothie at this hour."

"I'm not believing it."

"Fine. Don't believe me, but it's true. Your said 'soulmate' is Fredward Benson."

"Okay. Let's say Freddork really is my date. What am I suppose to do now?" I gritted through my teeth. I'm trying so hard not to hurt the couple near me. A moment later, they look at me with fright. They stand up, leaving the establishment. Thank god. It wasn't their business anyway.

"I don't know Sam. What do you wanna do? And please no physical pain."

"What about emotional?"

"Sam...don't. Just talk to him. Tell him that you're his date, and that you didn't know. Tell him that you still just wanna be friends...enemies...whatever."

"No way. At least let me call him a pathetic, dateless loser." I whined into the phone. People eyes reverted to me. I look over at Freddie's table. Good, he's still in the bathroom.

"No. Just tell him you're not interested."

"And what makes you think he's interested in me?" I ask, staring across the room."There's no way he wanted to go on a date with me."

"Come on. Freddie's smart. He probably figured out it was you a long time ago, and thought he should finally express his true feelings for you."

Carly. She's a romantic sap."Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"No. I'm just saying Freddie took sometime to figure things out. While you spontaneously agreed to this date."

"Even if your theory is correct, why would Fred-Frederich say that he was meeting up with a girl much more prettier than me."

"He was trying to fool you. Make you believe that he wasn't expecting you." She squeals."This is so cute!"

"You're so odd at times. You know that?" I say to her. I see the dork getting outta the bathroom, going back to his seat.

"Whatever. Now go get your man!" She shouts, and then hangs up.

My man? What has she been drinking lately? I place my phone inside my pocket, and make my way to Freddie. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Freddie's POV

"Look, we need to talk." Sam tells me, not looking at me. This must be important. I don't know what's going on. It must be something that happened while she was talking to Carly on the phone. I hope Carly's okay.

"What is it?"

"You...said that your date...you said she met you on the Internet. Correct?" So this is about my...date? Why would she ask me this?

I don't know what's she getting at. I nod my head.

She takes a deep breath."Well, that girl...I know her. I know where she's at."

That got me to be more intrigued into the conversation."Really? Who is it?"

"Freddie..."She says, looking into my eyes."That girl...that girl...she's me."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at yet another cliffhanger. The next chapter will be the last chapter, and it will be longer than this chapter. So, be patient. **

**Peace Love Seddie **


	10. THE END

**Hope you will like this. I do not own iCarly. Seddie rocks. LAST CHAPTER! Every good thing must come to an end. **

**Freddie**

There are so many things running through my head at the moment. One being, is Sam the girl? There is no way that someone like Sam would be on a site like that unless...damn it Carly. She had to drag Sam into it. Damn you Carly Shay! Sam doesn't bother saying a word. She sits down across from me. I'm glad she didn't sit next to me, that would've made things more awkward than they should be. The people surrounding us seem to get louder. Their talks of money and sex ringing in my ears loudly. T-Bo walks over after a few seconds, asking if we would like to purchase some hard boiled eggs on a stick. Don't ask how he pulled them through the stick. Sam yelled in his face, and he then scurried off to the front counter.

"I didn't know. Okay?"She said right after T-Bo left us alone."I didn't know you were the dude. Alright? I didn't even want to do that stupid dating thing. Carly forced me to."

"Oh..."Was all I said, tapping my fingers on the flouriest table."I didn't know you were the girl."

She looked up at me, laughing."Carly thinks you knew all along, and you were just pretending not to know. She says you were intelligent enough to figure that out."

I scoff."Yeah, well I'm not. I was just as clueless as you were."

"I'm going to ignore that, and if you don't want your foot stuck up your ass, you would shut up with the insults."

I give her a lopsided grin."Fair enough."

"How did you find out about this whole dating site?"

"Gibby."

She smiles at me, looking down at the table."So, what do you we do now?"

I sigh. What do we do now? Leave? Forget this whole thing ever happened? Just like with our first kiss? Even though Sam blabbed it through laughing gas. Carly will find out, eventually. I hate how she figures out all of our secrets. It's like she can reads our minds. She's been like that for months now. I really don't know why, unless she's starting to think we have yet another secret to hide from her. We meaning me and Sam.

She should go check out Spencer. He has a lot of secrets up his sleeve. Carly keeps wondering where he goes off to at night. Spencer always tells her that he's at Socko's house, instead he's at Natalia's house. Spencer once tried to give a full description on what he does with her once he reaches the house. Let's just say after he told me, I lost my breakfast and lunch all at once.

"I don't know."I reply to Sam, who is now fidgeting with a band-aid on her finger."I don't know what we should do."

"Hmmm..."

"Maybe we can go back to hating each other. Like...we always do."I suggested.

"We can't go back to_ that_, Freddie. We can't."She says, her eyes still on the band-aid.

"Did you just call me Freddie?"I ask in disbelief. I haven't heard Sam call me by my name since...never. Sam has always called me by some 'insulting' nickname.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing."Even though I can see a bit of softness in her blue eyes, she still has that fire. That rage. Might as well watch out. I don't want to get beaten up here, at The Groovy Smoothie. Sam already did that last month and it was embarrassing. Not to mention the spanking she gave me afterwards. Now thanks to her, I have three million hits on Splashface.

"Look, I can't go back to that Dorkzilla. Carly told me that I would meet my said soulmate here, and I don't really believe in that junk. A few months back my mom dated a psychic and he told me some shit about me falling in love with a nerd. You're a nerd...so-"

"You're not in love with me. Right?" I interrupted."Right?"

She sighed, putting a hand through her blond locks."I have no idea, but I keep having this feeling in my stomach whenever I see you. I don't know if it's because I like seeing you, or because you disgust me."

"Never thought you'd be the one to share your feelings with me Puckett."

"Yeah whatever. I don't feel anything."

"Uh-uh."

"You want your foot up your ass?"She growled."Do you?"

"You know if you were nicer, I would consider being your boyfriend."

"Shut up dork!"

"One, I am not a whale penis. Two, when I first met you in the third grade..."I look around, trying to see if anyone was listening."...I fell in love with you. I thought you were so adorable. That was until I met you and you ended up tying me to the jungle gym. Then you got everyone in our grade to throw dodge-balls at me."

Sam smiled in pride."Yeah...that was amazing."

"It wasn't amazing for me. I ended up with rope burns and...a broken heart."

"What? Is this like a practical joke or something? Did you and Carly set this up? Because if you did, you're dead."

"No."I say getting up, moving closer to her."This is not a joke."

"You're making jokes at me. Aren't you?"She says with rage. I move back slowly. She gets up, trying to leave, but before she could, I grab her by the wrist and pull her back.

"Let go!"She cries. All eyes are now on us. They probably think I abuse her or something. A tall guy tries to pull me away, but I knocked him out. I guess puberty did work out to my advantage.

"Listen."I whisper in her ear."The one good thing about your enemies is that they become your friends. It helps to have them in your life, no matter how many bruises you get. Then, if you're lucky, you get to keep them. Whether they're your friend or more. I want you to always be my enemy, and I figured out when I saved Carly from that taco truck, I wanted you to be more than an enemy."

She looked up at me with glassy eyes. Was she gonna cry? Probably not. Sam doesn't cry, ever."Okay? You can go."I step back, away from her but she doesn't leave. She just stands there for a few seconds. The people around us start whispering about Sam and asking why she isn't leaving. Then, Sam comes running to me. I brace myself for whatever punch she gives me. She grabs me by the shirt and plants a kiss to my lips. It lasted for about a minute before she pulled away.

"Don't tell anyone about this, or else."She threatened and made her way to the door. Don't tell anyone? Almost ninety percent of the people in The Groovy Smoothie right now are iCarly fans. I wasn't going to tell Sam that. It would just be another excuse to punish me.

My phone buzzed inside my pocket. It's probably my mom, checking to see if I wasn't abducted by aliens. I unlock the screen to see that it's a message from Sam.

**NEW MESSAGE**

_**FROM: Blond Headed Demon**_

_Me. You. Date. This Saturday. Wear something that your mommy didn't pick out for you. Got it? _

**Now I know what some are you are thinking, that's it? That's all that there is of this last chapter? Surprisingly yes. That's all. I will try to write a sequel, but not promises. I have other stories to work on. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember...**

**Peace Love Seddie **


End file.
